realm_of_prophecyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Collector
The collector is an odd, strange man. His origin is the Void, the realm from which he was 'born'. His sign is the sign for experience in the old language, and he wears the sign as a necklace around his neck. When people see him, there is always one word in their minds: What? Appearance The Collector has no set appearance, for he has the ability to change the colour of his hair, eyes and clothes. His hair is neck-length, with two long strands of hair in front of his face, tied up neatly at chin-length. He has an innocent, curious face, with eyes that seem to suck in everything they can see, wanting to know everything they have not seen yet. He is short, about 170 cm tall and slender of build. The Collector changes his hair, eye and clothing colour almost every day, sometimes even twice or more times. Whenever he feels like it. The Collector is very old, but due his origin his body does not age unless he wants it to. He can magically alter his appearance to look like anything he wants, though his 'set' appearance is the easiest to maintain. Story The Collector is a voidling, meaning he was created by The Editor, also knows as the lord of the void. He is named the Collector for he 'collects' everything. Really everything, things irrelevant and important, small and big, tall and low, everything. He was created at the same time the demon Moreth became too powerfull and a threat to the balance between dimensions. The lord of the void foresaw this problem and created two voidlings, The Author and The Collector. They had a purpose, namely to destroy the Demon and return the realms to their former state of peace. The two voidlings, brothers if you'd like, set out to find a way to destroy this demon. But the demon knew of their plan and set out to stop them instead. He cursed the brothers and separated them, making them unable to find eachother ever again. Years passed, and the brothers came to work separatedly, but knowing they could never defeat Moreth if they were not together. They would have to find a way around the curse, but that seemed merely impossible. Then The Author died. He was taken back to the void, where he came from, and the hope of defeating Moreth grew dimmer still. There are rumors that the Author had been sent back, but no one has been able to prove it. Trivia The collector usually does the most strange things, and is often viewed strange by everyone. Yet he is revered by other people as well, for he has lived for many years and learned a lot. He is experienced beyond any other soul. The collector is able to magically teleport himself throughout the realm of terra, using special magical keys. He can use them on doors, and instead of the door leading to its original place, it leads to the place bound to that specific key Quotes Stranger: What is your name? Lupodin: You can call me Ludicrous. Stranger: But that is ridiculous! Lupodin: Hence the name...